


In Fact

by Kiryhara



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Teens, Ten Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiryhara/pseuds/Kiryhara
Summary: Gokudera Hayato fell in love with Miura Haru the day she almost broke his nose. Miura Haru didn't think of Gokudera Hayato as a possible boyfriend until an hour before he confessed.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Miura Haru
Kudos: 26





	In Fact

**Author's Note:**

> Who would say that I would really be inspired to write about these two? And to think that I have another fic baking for this couple! Well, I leave you with this that came out after a real game or challenge with some friends.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me.

In fact, Gokudera Hayato fell in love with Miura Haru the day she almost broke his nose.

It is the first day of school after spending a horrible summer in mosquitoes infested —but hey, at least he spent it almost every day with Tsuna—and the teenager walks the streets distant, cold and a little sullen because his precious boss he will not attend class, because he is sick, leaving him alone; Well, with the baseball idiot, but he doesn't appreciate his company very much. Walk alone through the bustling city, trying to ignore the shrieks of children who go to school and the constant impulses of "Have a good day!" For some worried parents.

He knows that he will never hear that, and he tells himself that he does not care in the least, because he is no longer a child and his era of destruction and self-pity for all his family problems has completely remained in the past. Now he has a place in the Vóngola family, and that's all that should matter to him.

He passes by the hordes of whining and whining children who pray not to leave his beloved parents, mocking his pathetic weakness, and ignoring the masses of self-centered girls who look at him almost drooling as he approaches the doors of his institute.

And that's when he hears it.

The muted and distinctive sounds of a fight; of feet scraping the ground and voices mixed with bad intentions. It is so strange that a fight is formed at that time in the morning—and that he is not involved —that he pauses a moment just to hear what is happening.

To his surprise, he finds that one of the voices is feminine.

"Do not touch that!"

The voice is annoying, unmistakably feminine and unmistakably furious.

"Or what? You can't do anything with that stupid suit on" another male voice makes fun of.

"Give it back to me!" She is interrupted by something and then the sound of a body hitting the ground reaches it. She has been pushed, he realizes.

Gokudera doesn't like the idea of girls being mistreated. He tells himself that this is what he thinks, but he can't seem to push back the image of a pale, emaciated, but still beautiful woman, smiling weakly at him when he thinks this.

However, what makes him want to interfere was the following.

"Hahi! Don't harm him, Haru spent hours doing it!"

The stupid woman, showing off her stupidity, has gotten into a fight over something that was probably her fault. For starters, she shouldn't have transferred to Namimori High School just to chase the Tenth. But, despite his disgust, he is walking towards her.

"We have to destroy the garbage, girl!" The male voice whistles.

While moving to the place, Gokudera sees Haru rise from the ground, the earth moves under her palm as she leans on her hands and lifts het body up. Although it seems difficult, considering the giant disguise that the very stupid—for an unknown reason—has decided to wear.

"Haru's name is not a girl!" Miura growls and for a fraction of a second, Gokudera debates whether it really should interfere or not. The chestnut sounds quite capable of handling it alone. The next second, he dismisses the possibility and tells himself that a girl, no matter how loud it sounds, cannot handle three physically stronger teenagers than she does.

"I don't care what your name is, weird girl!" The boy growls and Hayato takes the moment to intervene.

"Why the hell are you in trouble, stupid woman?"

Haru's chocolate look connects with his, a little hopeful. "Gokudera-san!" However, his eyes acquire a trace of anger. "Hahi! Haru isn't a stupid woman!"

"And now that? Does the cute boy come to defend her?" One of the thugs makes fun of him, but he ignores him. The boy is scum.

"No," the young Vóngola shakes his head and turns to them, observing a suit identical to what the chestnut was wearing, only that it was torn. So that was the reason for the fight. He closes his eyes, a little irritated by all this. "I'm saying that, if this stupid woman had a bit of a brain, she would understand that those costumes she puts on are ridiculous and that, the most she can achieve with them, is to make stupid people like you bother her. I would have bothered the Tenth with this great shit if he were here."

He nods to himself in his head, mentally congratulating himself on a job well done. Perhaps with this, he managed to give Miura some sense and make her stop thinking that her boss has to dress up with her—because, surely, the second suit was for Tsuna—. There is a stunned silence around them after his words, and he takes it as a signal to leave. After all, he did his duty, opened her eyes to she and made them stop bothering her.

He turns to leave.

"You, Bakadera!"

The scream is unexpected and he quickly turns around when the chestnut's voice echoes in the place, causing even his assailants to shrink at the sound. The next thing he sees are brown eyes burning with rage and then...

BAM!

A fist connects in your face. Miura just hit his nose, he realizes stunned. Of course he has had countless fights with the girl, but really she had never physically assaulted him—not counting, of course, the occasional pulls of hair—. He slides backwards by the force of the unexpected punch, hitting the wall behind him with a dull sound. Shocked, he puts a hand to his aching and bleeding nose and turns his head—he turned when she hit him—and looks at his aggressor.

The stupid woman is standing right in front of you, with the thick brown hair in her head, bangs hanging dangerously in her eyes. Eyes that look at him with the greatest hate and fury he has ever seen. Her face is flushed, and she opens his pink lips and, with a voice more terrible than any other Hayato has heard, proceeds to insult him. The aggressors—whom she must have hit that way—had already left.

"Silly Neanderthal!" Who do you think you are?! How dare you tell Haru those things?! Haru likes to make her costumes and will continue to do so, no matter if there are idiots like you who cannot respect the tastes of others!"

Her chest is agitated and looks pretty worn out, but Gokudera doesn't hear any of her furious words because he's too busy looking at her, really; This time, he is really looking at her. He never stopped to detail Miura. He labeled her as the stupid woman in love with his boss. But now he is hypnotized by this little girl, impressive and amazing in her fury. She isn't very different from him. Explosive as dynamite. Furious as the storm. And, being face to face with this heat, this fire, forgets how to breathe and becomes incapable of doing anything other than looking at those burning and angry eyes.

After her rant, Haru turns around and walks away, still angry, not waiting if he really had any insult to return—as they often argued—.

"Man, did Godzila attack you?" Yamamoto told him as soon as he saw him enter the classroom, followed by his stupid laugh.

"Shut up, idiot."

By the time Hayato comes home that day, his nose has turned an ugly and spotted purple color that makes his face look swollen.

Miura Haru, he realizes, has a powerful left fist.

She didn't break his nose, at least. Amen for that.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

To tell the truth, Miura Haru didn't think of Gokudera Hayato as a possible boyfriend until an hour before he confessed.

Her first impression of him wasn't pleasant at all. It was not talking at all about the later admiration she will develop for him, or even the part of her heart that he will eventually possess.

Her first impression of him is that she is going to kill him.

Or well, almost, because eventually she gets used to his horrible presence. She had to, if she wanted to stay next to his blue prince.

He insults her every time he can, insults her love for Tsuna-san, insults her tastes for cakes and the taste for disguise and, in general, makes it very clear that he hates her.

Then she, once, fed up with Gokudera, and disappointed, because she thought the silver knight had come to save her that day, throws her left arm back and hits her fist as hard as she can on his face, to Then he launched into an attack of screams that apparently left him speechless for once.

It is only after she walks away and begins to relax that her mind returns and realizes that she has just hit Gokudera, when she really doesn't like to implement violence—that is why she always defends Lambo from his attacks silver demon—.

A second later, she decides she doesn't care.

He deserved it!

And, during some subsequent meetings at Tsuna's house, Haru refuses to talk to Gokudera, choosing to turn around and leave whenever she sees that they may be left alone.

At the beginning of her second year at Namimori Institute, the chestnut arrives early to class. They are coming for the school festival and Kyoko agreed to dress up with her. She is very happy finalizing the details of her suit, when a voice freezes her dry.

"You were serious about continuing that stupidity."

Her body shrinks in rage and raises her head to face him. Why is he so early in school? It is beyond the girl's understanding. A silver eyebrow rises, waiting for her to say something, but she doesn't. Then he stays there, silently watching as a shadow while she picks up her things to go somewhere else.

"Aren't you going to continue?"

"Are you here to annoy Haru? No, thanks."

She almost spits the words at him, her dark eyes and her mouth in a bleak line.

They look at each other for a second, and then he sighs.

"Well, let's make a truce, Miura. They are your tastes, although stupid, but I respect them."

Haru heads to the exit of the room where he is. "Haru accepts your apologies." He pauses for half an instant, and she continues to walk away without even looking back to see if he is following her, though she hears his growl telling him that he isn't apologizing. Honestly, she doesn't care.

Or at least, that's what she says to herself.

But two weeks later, when the exam season begins and everyone gathers to study at Tsuna's house, she catches him watching her, and that gives her a small twist in her stomach.

A month later, she gets sick from staying in the rain for a long time because she had just learned that Tsuna's feelings had finally reached pretty Kyoko. She knew that would eventually happen, but the feeling of sadness became equally present. But, although Gokudera scolds her for making her precious Tenth worry, he still takes medicine and visits her regularly until she was better.

Two days later, in his decision to move on and wish all her best friend and her happiness —forever and ever—Prince Charming, Haru buys a lot of chocolate cakes. She is sure that she doesn't want to be alone to eat them, so check the list of her contacts on the phone and, strangely, she decides to call the Storm Guardian, inviting him to hang out with her.

He flatly refuses.

However, he appears three hours later at the door of her house.

It is a difficult start, but she attracted to the lonely and distant child. With a patience that only she can have with him, she makes her way into his world and finds her own place with him.

They are not so different after all.

And it is not until several years after Sawada Tsunayoshi assumes his mandate as the Tenth Vongola, that Haru comes up with the idea of a relationship with Gokudera. At first, she mocks the idea and tells herself to stop thinking madly and concentrate on the party they were giving for the new boss of an influential family in the mafia world.

But the thought is persistent and slips into the foreground of her mind at various inopportune moments. Gokudera doesn't seem to notice when she almost slices one of her fingers at the moment she was busy cutting a piece of cake and the next he was next to her, talking to her.

The idea revolves around her brain, dragging images of her and Gokudera, fingers intertwined, or Hayato looking at her with adoration, or smiling at her, she and he entangled in a hug so strong that she can't tell where the Guardian ends and begins.

Her face burns and she staggers backward, her eyes wide and her heart hammering. Gokudera stops talking and approaches her, with the briefest look of concern in his eyes —although she doesn't really know—. He manages to catch her before she touches the ground, and then she gets a perfect view of he well-defined features, intense emerald eyes, sinfully silver hair perfectly perfect and soft to look at, and her heart jumps to her throat.

Haru realizes, while looking into his eyes, that maybe, maybe the idea is not so crazy after all.

Then she realizes and understands that she has to get out of here before doing something stupid that will ruin your...friendship, to put it in some way. An association that has taken too long to build to be destroyed now.

She makes a stupid excuse to leave (her mind is too cloudy with the revelation) and turns to run away, far away from him, barely understanding that their faces are too close and that Gokudera has not released her.

And then, just like that, he's kissing her.

He pulls her back by an arm she has hooked and whispers an almost unheard confession: "What the fuck have you done to me, Miura Haru?"

And then his mouth is on hers, hungry, urgent, desperate. She leans halfway because he is warm and everything around her is cold, and then she leans the rest of the way because she decides that he feels so good, warm and very good . Apparently, she has done what she is supposed to do, because suddenly Gokudera becomes rough hands that touch her and an inquisitive tongue and a barely perceptible whisper of "I love you" on her lips until it feels as if hers they were doing the same thing, pronouncing the same confession, and maybe it is, because Hayato is pressing against her with more force. Then she understands that she is kissing with Gokudera Hayato, whom she could not see or in painting, at a party, where any curious could see them.

A second later, she decides that she doesn't care.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In fact, Gokudera Hayato fell in love with Miura Haru the day she almost broke his nose.

In fact, Miura Haru didn't think of Gokudera Hayato as a possible boyfriend until an hour before he confessed.

When they announce their relationship to their family members, Reborn, in a completely unusual display, raises his hands in the air and lets out a sigh like "Finally!"


End file.
